Winning Her Back
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Zach did something to Cammie, so Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and James help get them back together
1. The Beginning of a Plan

**Okay, I tried doing a Glee story, and I think I stunk at it, so I I guess that I will just stick with the GG stories for now ;). So im in an airport waiting for my next flight, so enjoy this chapie! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to **_Achele. _**Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

Ow. I got punched in the face. And it hurt. Im usually not this distracted, but im worried sick about Zach. Ever since we talked outside with the doves, and I told him I couldn't run away with him, he's been really distant with me.

So, if your wondering why I got punched in the face, its because were practicing our fighting skills with the Blackthorne boys in P&E, and Grant got me right in the nogen.

"Sorry! Sorry Cammie! Are you okay?" Grant asked, a worried look on his face.

I smirked (thanks for lending it to me Zach!) at him, as he helped me up. I sighed, turning my head and sighing when I saw Bex and her partner.

Grant followed my eyes, and cocked his head, looking back at me.

"You love him,dont you Cammie?" He said, wiggleing his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him like he was Mr. Moscowitze doing jumping jacks in nothing but his underwear... *shudder*... "What? I do not LOVE him! Im just worried about him, thats all!" I said, pretty defensive.

Grant took a deep breath, an evil smile on his face. "Then go talk tto him, if you don't love him, tell him you hate his guts and that you never wanna see him again,"

Grants POV

I knew she wouldn't actually do it, but she suprised me when she did.

Ya, thats all I really wanna say. Movin on to Bexie!

Bexs POV

I was just standing there, well, not really. I was actually fighting Zach when Cammie came up and told him off.

"I hate you and I never wanna see you again!" She screamed at him, then stormed back to Grant.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her!" I growled at Zach. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"I-I didnt do anything..." He studdered. Zachary Goode never, and I mean NEVER studders.

A sly smile apperead on my face, and I grabbed Goode and pulled him towards the door, leading to the hallway, grabbing Liz and Macey on my way out.

Zach's POV

I couldnt close my mouth. What the hell? Why cant I close my mouth! Oh, okay, its closed now.

"What?" Macey and Liz asked when Bex pulled us out into the hallway.

She whispered something in their ears, something I couldnt hear, and all at once, they started glaring at me.

"What?" I asked inisently, backing up against the wall.

Macey walked up to me,her face softening.

She leaned close to my ear, her lips turning up into a smile. I dont like it when Macey smiles. Oh crap, shes gonna say something to me now...

Liz's POV

As soon as Macey told Zach the plan, he was immediatly in.

"AWWWWWWW!" I said.

They all looked at me weird.

"What? Didn't Zach admit to you that he loved Ca-" I started, but was interupted by Zach, pulling me away from them.

"What are you doing?" He whisper-yelled at me.

"What? I thought you were telling them what you told me!" I answered, a bit defensive.

"Dont tell anyone that I love Cammie! okay, Liz?" He said, but before I could respond, we were interupted by Macey and Bex.

"AAAWWWWW! YOU LOVE CAMMIE?" They squealed. Oh crap, Zachs gonna kill me now.

He sighed, frusterated. "Can you guys just tell me how im gonna win Cammie back?" He groaned.

"Okay heres the plan..." Macey started.

**Cliffy! 10 reveiws unless no next chappie! yay! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	2. Chased Into The Arms Of Jake

**Hey guys! Did y'all have a good Easter? I did! Anywho, I would like at least 4 reviews, okay? Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **_omg. _**Enjoy!**

Zach's POV

Okay, so accordingto Macey, the first thing we should try is making Cammie jelouse. Honestly, im not to happy with that, but I guess that Macey DOES know a lot of things about the 'dating' subject... so I guess i'll trust her... it's not like I have a choice. Personally, I think I should just try to forget her. You know what, thats what im going to do! Ya! I did NOTHING wrong, she was the one who told me that she 'Never wanted to see me again' and that she 'hates me'. Humph. Now I gotta go tell everyone that im not gonna do this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE OUT'?" Macey and James screamed at me.

"I MEAN, _she _was the one who told me that she never wanted to see me again, so now she'll get what she wants and wont have to see me again!" I screamed back at them.

"But... just a couple days ago, you told me that you loved Cammie... shee was your first love, so why would you give her up that easily?' Liz asked me skeptically.

"Errrr..." I started, but just stopped trying to make up an excuse. It wasn't worth my time.

"Cammie _was _your first love... wasn't she Zach?" Bex asked me leaning forward a bit, waiting for my answer.

"Errrr..." I started again.

"ZACHARY GOODE! ARE A TOTAL SHIT-HOLE! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" Macey, Bex, Liz, and Grant screamed at me.

"...Grant, why did you just scream at me?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Did you just blush?" James and Jonas asked at the same time.

"Errrr..." He copied me. I smirked at him.

Thank god, the bell rang right as they were turning back toward me to interigate me even more. As I started running away from them towards CoveOps, I relized that Cammie is in my class.

Oh shit.

"Tina and James... Mick and Brad... Cammie and Zach...-" Mr. Solomon started reading off the names of our partners for the tailing mission we were going on.

"WHAT? No, I can't work with HER!" I yelled, startling both Mr. Solomon AND, to my suprise, Cammie.

"Wha... I thought you'd be happy to-" She started, but I cut her off.

"No, you told me that you hate me and that you never wanted to see me again, so technically, Im doing you a favor here!" I told a very confused looking Cammie. Her eyes then widened in realization.

"Oh, Zach, I didn't mean that! Grant dared me to-" I cut her off again.

"I dont care what excuse you want to give me, because im not gonna have it!" I yelled, storming off.

I heard a knock at the door to my- well, Grant, James, Jonas, and I's room- room.

"Go. Away." I growled through my teeth, sitting on the bed farthest from the entry way.

"Uh... dude, this is my room too..." James said to me through the door.

I groaned, "Fine." I said, throwing myself onto my pillow and burying my head in it, obviously frusterated.

"Dude, you still like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Dude, YES YOU DO!" James yelled at me.

"Mhmanh mahs." I said into my pillow.

"What?" He said.

"I DO NOT LIKE CAMMIE!" I screamed in face.

I sat back down on the bed, holding my head in my hands.

"Well, I hope your tellingthe truth, because she ran into Jake's arms after you screamed at her, and for the past 2 hours, she's been unseprable from him."

I picked my head up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

**There you go! I would like at least 4 reviews! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	3. Knocked up Ducks and Phase One

**Hey guys! Okay, so its really late but I just ate a lot of chocolate and can't fall asleep, so I decided to update! Yay! Enjoy!**

Grant's POV

HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so im watching the planets funniest animals, and watching this really retarded (yes, even more retarted than me... *sighes*...) is humbing a stuffed duck! HUMPING A STUFFED DUCK! HAHAHAHAHA! Im crying! Oh, look, it just increased its speed by 1.23 seconds! Man, that duck must be tired! Hahahaha!

Well, here I am,sitting inicently in front of the TV, watching a dog attempt to knock up a duck, when Zach comes in starts screaming at me! What the hell is wrong with my messed up life? Dogs, ducks, and Zachs. OH MY!

"WHY THE _**HELL **_DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT CAMMIE'S WITH JAKE ALDER?" He screamed, his face getting red.

I looked at him like he was the humping dog.

"Why is your face all red and sweaty?" I asked him, giggleing.

"GRANT!" He screamed at me again,trying to get me to focus.

"Okay, first of all dude, Im not even in your CoveOps class, so how how could I have known? And secondly, CAMMIE'S WITH JAKE ALDER?" I screamed back at him, obviously confused.

He sighed, sitting down on the bed, glancing at the TV and giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked him, kind of defensivley.

"... Is that a dog humping a... giant stuffed duck?" He asked, trying not to go into fits of laughter.

"Yup," I answered, my face blank.

He got up, giving me one more strange look, and then leaving, closing the door behind him. Leaving me with the determined future parents of a dock (dog/duck baby.)

About 4 hours later, around 6:30, I headed down to the cafeteria, meeting up with Zach on the staircase.

After him asking me if the dog ever stoped 'doing' the duck, I suddenly said something a little louder than I should've.

Okay, well, we had met up with Bex, Liz, and Macey, and I was wondering where Cammie was when I suddenly saw her on the side of the room, laughing, holding hands, and talking to Jake.

"HOLY CRAP! WHY THE HELL IS CAMMIE SITTING WITH JAKE?" I screamed a little to loudly.

"Wha-" Zach started, then turned around to follow my eyes.

His face dropped into a frown almost immediatly when he saw them, and he silently slouched into his chair, trying not to show any emotion and ignore them. But when they very lightly pecked each other on the lips for about 0.88 seconds, Zach lost it.

His face went all red again. He looked around and the first girl he saw was Mick. He gave Macey a look that said 'im back in' and walked slyly over to her.

He started talking to her and smiled, obviously using the Goode charm on her. And before I knew it, he was pulling her out of the dining hall, towards the stairwell, a devilous smile on her face, and smirk on his own.

He made eye contact with me for a second, seeming to send me a telepathoic bro-message, telling me to somehow lure Cammie out and somehow have her see them together.

Let Phase One commense: Jelousy

**Its a little bit longer! Yay! I would like at least 5 reviews please! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	4. Broken Lava Lamps and Playing Love Games

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is how my story updating is going to go from now on: One night, I update THIS story and the next night I update The Tourist. Sound goode? Well, okay then! This chapter is dedicated to **_GGGirlADDICT. _**Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

Jake was talking to me about having me tutor him in Culture Assimilation, when all of a sudden, Grant comes running over and starts frantically yelling at me.

"CAMMIE!" He screamed. He paused for a second, looking blank.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him.

"I forgot... Oh ya, I ACIDENTALLY DROPPED MY LAVA LAMP ON THE FLOOR OF YOUR ROOM!" He screamed back att me, nervously pulling on his shirt.

I stared at him for a second, then stood up slowly. "You WHAT? Grant, that could start a fire!" I shouted back at him, obviously irratated with Grants classic case stupidity.

Before he could frantically yell some other weird thing in my face, I pushed past him, and started speed walking toward the dining hall's doors, headed for the grand stair case that leads to all the dorm rooms.

As soon as I got to the grand staircase, I saw Zach pushing Mick up against a wall, eyeing her suductively. He whispered something into her ear and she ferousiously started giggleing lika a hyena on crack. He leaned in and kissed her. Hard.

It seemed as if I had gone unnoticed, as Zach and Mick started to heat up. He broke apart from her and leaned toward her ear, whispering sweet nothings to Mick, causing her giggle even louder. She bit her lip, trying to look sexy, and it looked like it work, because a second later, they started making out again.

Not breaking my stride, I looked at them casually while passing. Im glad Zach has moved on past me, and it definitly LOOKS like hes happy with Mick... and hes most certainly not afraid to show off their constant PDA to the world. But inside, I felt a little pang of jelously. I ignored it, but still felt it deep down, in the pit of my stomach. Even though they were to busy having sexual contact with each other, I smiled and gave them a little wave.

When I reached the top of the staircase, I started full on running towards my room. I ran past my moms office and through the maze of hallways until I finally reached mine. I quickly opened the door and started to frantically look around the room for the broken ava lamp, but their didn't seem to be one their.

Suddenly, it hit me. Grant was trying to distract me from something. He was hiding something from me and didn't want me finding out, so he tricked me into his little plan.

I turned around, and swept out of the room, staring angerly ahead of me, thinking about ways to get what was going on out of Grant's head. This was NOT a random act of stupidy that just magically happened every so often. No, something was gonna happen. And I want to know exactly what his angle is.

I angerly stormed past Zach and Mick (Still making out...), not even looking at them. My eyes were focused on the dining hall entry doors strait ahead. Oh, and of course finding Grant and figuring out a way to get him to spill.

Zach's POV

Woah. Cammie just stormed past Mick and me (shes NOT a good kisser...), and she looked angry as crap that come out of a butt hole belonging to Grant. Okay, I have absolutly no idea where that came from, but ya, lets go with Grant's crap in comparison to Cammie's anger. From the way she walked by us pretty fast the first time and how she looked pissed going by the second time, im thinking the plan was working. I never thought I would say this, but thank you Mick.

I motioned for Mick to follow me back toward her table. Convenently, it was the sme one that Cammie was sitting at. So, when we sat down, I figured it would REALLY make Cammie jelouse if I stare at Mick the way I used to stare at her. Like I was in love. Except I actually WAS in love when I was staring at Cammie (not that I would ever admit that to anyone but Cammie), and im actually REPULSED while im staring at Mick.

Grant's POV

I dont think that Zach has noticed that Cammie isstrutting angerly towards me instead of sitting at the table, because there is NO WAY he would actually stare at Mick that way.

Cammie came over and grabbed my shirt coller and pulled me out of the dining room.

"Grant, you better explain what the hell is going on, because there is no way that you would have just told me that to annoy me. Thats not you. You only do stuff like that when you want someone to be distracted or are trying to hide something from them." Cammie said scarily to me. She was pretty good at looking at intimadating. "So what are you hiding from me?"

I pulled anxiously at my clothes, trying really hard not to tell her because Zach and everyone else are going to kill me- but Cammie was REALLY scaring me right now..

So I told her. Her face went from angry, to sad, to annoyed, to happy, to furious, and then to down right boiling. When I was finished, she smiled at me, then gave me a hug. Wait, why did she just give me a hug? I just told her that Zach was trying to mess with her and she gave me a hug? I was expecting more of a slap... not that I perfer slaps to hugs... I just get slapped more often then I get hugged, so it kind of took me off guard- especially in a situation like this.

Cammie's POV

Grant just told me everything.

And I found out that Zachary is playing me.

But now, im gonna join his game, and be the one he's up against.

And hes gonna be sorry he ever picked up the dice.

And Jake's gonna help me win. But he's not even gonna know about it.

Game on.

**Okay, there you go! So stay tuned tomorrow night for an update of my story: The Tourist! This story will up updated again on Friday night! I would like at least 2 reviews! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	5. The End

**Hey guys! Im really sorry, but i've decided to end this story and let your imaginations continue it. Im REALLY sorry... but I just don't know how to continue. If anyone can please send some ideas for new stories to write, please PM the plot to me, and the whole thing will be dedicateed to you! Every chapter your username will be on here along with someone new, and your name will be featured in the summary. I will also let you choose a new character if you want one in there, and you can pick the personality, looks, gender, name... everything!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story, and hopefully I can get some new things to write about too! PM me if you want to do the story. Love ya!**

**-Love percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


End file.
